The Video Doesn't Lie
by sidhefaerie
Summary: The Pendragon children discover the truth about Santa.


Rating: PG (Sexual Innuendos)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Word count: 731  
Summary: The Pendragon children discover the truth about Santa

For lillypad9090 12/5/2012  
Prompt: The fall out when A/G kids find out santa is fake- Humour please

**The Video Doesn't Lie**  
"Did you get it?" Ygraine asked her older brother, Tommy, as he came into the room with the video camera.

"There is something on it but I haven't watched it yet." Tommy said. The new video camera that he got as a gift from Uncle Merlin had a motion sensor on it. He and his little sister wanted to catch Santa in the act.

"Well, let's see it." Ygraine said impatiently.

They sat on her bed and watched the recording of their parents putting the presents under the tree. Daddy was laughing about a special present their Mummy was giving him later. After that Arthur and Gwen put together the bicycles and Arthur ate the cookies that were left out for Santa.

"Where is Santa?" Ygraine asked.

"I don't know." Tommy fast forwarded through the recording and there was no Santa on it anywhere. "But I'm gonna find out." They got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Gwen looked up from the scrambled eggs and smiled. "Are you ready to open the gifts that Santa left you? I see you are already playing with the camera Uncle Merlin gave you."

"Mummy, why didn't Santa come last night?" Ygraine asked.

"Santa was here Ygraine. If he wasn't here where did all those gifts come from?" Gwen said with a smile.

"No he didn't and we have proof." Tommy said. He held up the video camera and hit play.

Gwen looked at the camera and watched then blushed as she heard what they were talking about. "Oh well…. We were just helping…. That's all."

"What's going on? Why are the eggs burning? And why are you not opening the gifts that Santa left you?" Arthur came into the kitchen blurry eyed and bed headed.

"Oh!" Gwen pulled the eggs off the heat and sighed heavily. "Ask your son, Arthur."

"Well?" Arthur looked at Tommy as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You ate Santa's cookies!" Ygraine pouted.

"What is she talking about?" Arthur looked at Gwen.

"Tommy used his new video camera last night. They were trying to catch Santa as he put the gifts under the tree." Gwen said.

"He did?" Arthur looked like he had just got caught. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Gwen's blushing face.

"Yeah but all I got was you and Mummy." Tommy said.

"Daddy, what was the special present mummy gave you last night?" Ygraine asked Arthur.

Arthur choked on his coffee.

Gwen laughed. There really wasn't anything else she could do. They knew this day was coming she had wished that it just wasn't so soon. Tommy was nearly 7 and Ygraine was 4.

"Guinevere, this is not a time for laughter." Arthur said as he caught his breath after choking. "I'm going to kill Merlin for giving him that camera."

"We knew that we would have to fess up someday." Gwen reminded him. "Sit down and we will explain."

Ygraine and Tommy sat at the table and looked at their parents with expectant faces.

"Guinevere, I don't think…." Arthur tried to give her a warning look.

"We help Santa every year by putting out the gifts and putting things together. Your father always eats the cookies." Gwen tells them.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Well you do." Gwen tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at her husband.

The front door opened and Merlin called out. "Where is everybody?"

"We are in the kitchen." Gwen called back.

Merlin came in and wrinkled his nose. "Did you burn the eggs?"

"Yes she did and it's your fault, Uncle Merlin." Arthur pointed to the video camera on the table.

Merlin looked confused. He picked up the camera and watched the video and started laughing. "At least they didn't catch Gwen giving you your present like I did that year we all lived together."

Merlin looked down at the two confused faces staring up at him. "Just remember that Santa is real because we believe he is. He is magic. Mummy and Daddy are just helping him out."

"That's what they said." Tommy glared at his parents.

"Uncle Merlin does Auntie Morgana give you special presents at Christmas like Mummy gives Daddy?" Ygraine asked.

Merlin grinned as Morgana walked through the door. "Yes. Yes she does."

Gwen blushed and shook her head. Arthur choked on his coffee again. Morgana looked at Merlin, confused.


End file.
